1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package including the same. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor chip in which redistribution interconnects are implemented by shorting pseudo bumps arranged on a passivation film, and a semiconductor package and a system each including the semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flip-chip bonding is widely used since it ensures that chips have a low resistance and a low inductance and provides excellent power and ground characteristics, as compared to wire bonding. Furthermore, flip-chip bonding enables designing of a pad layout with a high degree of freedom, and integration of a large number of terminals per a given area. Thus, flip-chips are used to fabricate high-speed semiconductor devices. In addition, redistribution interconnects are used in order to further enhance power/ground characteristics of flip-chips. However, general redistribution processes involve additional photolithography and plating processes, and thus increase processing time and costs.